


muse.

by settledownlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist/Florist Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Model Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownlarry/pseuds/settledownlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry arrives at his art school, he is not expecting his next project to be so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muse.

**Author's Note:**

> So i just edited the crap out of this and im pleased with the result ( and my smut writing ability).  
> Enjoy :)

Harry runs up the stairs, ticket clutched in hand, to see the train speeding away from the platform. He swears under his breath as he looks at the timetable, seeing that the next train won't arrive for another fifteen minutes. He sighs, taking a seat on a bench at the empty train station and pulls out his sketch book thinking he might as well get some work done while he waits.  
Seventeen minutes later Harry is on the train, hurtling towards the city. Once the train arrives at the station he gathers his bag and hurries off the carriage and onto the platform, pushing his way through the crowds. He checks the time on his phone, half an hour late, brilliant. He looks around to check his options; taxi, bus or walk (more like run). A taxi would be too expensive, he could afford the bus but now that he can see how congested the streets are, he feels that he'd get there sooner on foot, so he sets off at a fast pace.  
Harry bursts into the classroom, panting and out of breath. He heads straight for the teacher, apologising profusely for his tardiness. She brushes it off, not wanting to disrupt the class, he expects, and tells him to go on and take a seat and begin. It's not until he has all his equipment on the desk that Harry looks up to see what, or should he say who, they are drawing. There, draped across a bench in the middle of the room is what Harry would describe as the prettiest man he's ever laid his eyes on. What's more is that he is practically naked, covered only by a red, satin sheet. Harry takes a deep breath before forcing himself to stop staring, which is stupid because in order to draw he needs to look at him, which is kind of torture in Harry's opinion, so he composes himself as well as one can when faced with an insanely beautiful, naked human so he can get started on his work. He falls into the usual state of mind he enters when he's doing his art, he blocks out all distractions and focuses solely on the task at hand, which, unfortunately for Harry is drawing this beautiful, god-like man.

//

As he finishes up the last of the rough outlines and minor details, Harry suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings, which includes the now empty classroom. He looks around to find that it is just him and pretty man in the room. “Where is everyone?” he asks, hoping to not sound like a complete idiot.  
The man smirks at Harry, a glint in his eyes. “The class finished like fifteen minutes ago.” And oh my, his voice is perfect, it is a slightly higher pitch than Harry had imagined, but nevertheless it is wonderfully melodic. A blush rushes onto his cheeks as he catches the amused glint in the man’s eyes, realising that he’s probably being laughed at.  
“Then why am I-we, still here?”  
“Well, I figured I'd let you make up for the time that you missed because you were late.” He grins and yep, he's definitely laughing at Harry, probably thinks he’s a right idiot. The man changes his position from his suggestive pose to a more comfortable posture and Harry can't help but watch as his muscles flex with his movement. Harry’s mouth suddenly feels dry so he swallows and licks his lips, trying to find some moisture, and as he does so, Harry catch the man’s eyes following the movement of his tongue dragging across his lips.  
It instantly becomes hot in the room and Harry averts his eyes, feeling the heat on his cheeks increase. “Erm, I should probably pack up.” He places his sketch book and pencils back into his messenger bag, whilst making fleeting glances over to the man. Harry manages to catch him as he begins to dress and although his back his turned to him, it allows Harry to catch glimpses of his now underwear clad bum. And God does that guy have a bum. Harry supposes he stares too long because once the man’s fully dressed he clears his throat and smirks at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He looks away, pretending like he doesn’t know what that look was for.  
Harry fiddles with the strap of his bag and then hears footsteps. “Well, come on then, I'm sure you don’t want to hang around here all day. I sure don’t. Places to go, people to see, you know how it is.” Harry doesn’t really know how it is but allows the man, the gentleman that he is, to gesture for Harry to leave the room before him. He hears the door close behind them and they walk side-by-side for a while as Harry's legs carry him on his daily routine to the café and he feels around his pockets, making sure he has some change for a well needed coffee. Harry reaches out for the handle and jumps, when he sees another arm reaching out at the same time. He draws his hand back quickly and looks beside himself to see that the guy is still beside him.  
“You coming in or not?” Harry nods, embarrassed, as the man holds the door open for him. The café is quite full, as usual, with fellow art students having their lunch and Harry is lucky to find a small table in the far corner. “Do you mind if I sit here? There aren’t any other tables.” With a shake of his head, the man, Harry really should ask for his name, sits down and takes a look at the menu in front of him. Harry watches as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth, as he deciphers what to order. There is also a crease between his eyebrows and the man’s whole expression is sort of really very cute.  
The waitress, Lacey, comes over with a bright smile, as bright as the pink of her hair, which is blindingly so, to take their orders. “Hi boys, I didn’t know you two knew each other.”  
“Hi love, we just met today actually.” The man greets back with familiarity.  
“And already taking him out? You move fast don’t you?” Lacey jokes and winks at harry whose face is officially on fire.  
“Well you’d know all about moving fast now wouldn’t you?” Louis banters back, nodding towards the diamond rock on her finger.  
“Oh sod off.” She then turns to address harry, “Now harry, the usual?” he nods and she scribbles the order down before looking at, well, whoever he is.  
“I'll have a Yorkshire tea and a blueberry muffin thanks love.” He speaks with a confident air, and, compared to Harry's shy and reluctant manors, he kind of envies him for it.  
“So, what's your name?” the question is finally asked once Lacey had left with our orders.  
“I'm Harry.”  
“Louis.” So he has a name, Harry's never met anyone else called Louis and finds it perfectly fitting. “So, how do you know Lacey, thought I would’ve seen you around if you were friends.”  
“Oh, we’re not really, I just come here every day after classes. Um, how about you?”  
“She’s engaged to my best mate so we know each other quite well.”  
There are few seconds of silence where harry can feel Louis’ eyes on him before he breaks the silence “So, you're an art student, eh? Are you aspiring to be the next Picasso?” and so this is beginning to feel more like a date and Harry doesn’t want to mess it up because he knows it’s not a date but it could possibly lead to an actual one and he’d hold a grudge against himself forever if he lost the chance of a date with Louis.  
“No, and you probably don’t even know who Picasso is, you’ve probably just heard his name and thought you’d use it because it makes you sound smart.” And whoa, didn’t harry just tell himself not to mess it up? Usually insults aren’t the way to go.  
“Actually, my mother is quite the art fanatic so I know some of his paintings, and other artists, so I'll have you know that I do know more than his name.” He finishes cockily and Harry feels like he should test Louis on his theory but he can't find it in himself, Harry's never been one to compete with people so he lets Louis have the last word and moves on.  
“And what do you do?”  
“I happen to be a model.” And of course, how could he not be with his sharp cheekbones, golden skin and deliciously curvaceous body  
“What? No smart comment to make?” he teases and Harry feels a blush rise up his neck. He mumbles a “shut up” as Lacey returns with their orders.  
They end up chatting for a while before heading their separate ways and Harry decides that Louis seems like a decent guy and Harry will not be disappointed that he probably won't ever see him again and that he is definitely not worth pining over. Not at all.

Harry arrives at the train station ten minutes early so he decides to pop into the small convenience store which is, conveniently, next door. He picks out a chocolate bar and stands in the surprisingly long line. His eyes scan along the rows of entertainment magazines, among others, which contain useless information about celebrity scandals like who’s cheating on who and who’s having a baby. Then right there on the cover of one in particular is none other than Louis, half naked with his thumb hooked into the waistband of a pair of barely-there underwear. Harry looks around before subtly picking up the magazine. So it turns out that Louis is, in fact, a model. A model for a porn magazine. A gay porn magazine.  
And harry probably shouldn’t because he just had a friendly coffee with Louis and he managed to not think about what it would be like to have Louis fuck him almost the entire time, but. But, he can't really resist the chance of possibly seeing a naked Louis so, he decides to buy it. He feels utterly mortified as he steps up to the cash register and avoids eye contact with the cashier at all costs; the fact that he is buying a gay porn magazine is ever so daunting to Harry. As soon as he's done he shoves both the chocolate and the magazine in his bag before going back to the train station in time for the train.

Harry gets home and chucks his bag on his bed, and if it could, the magazine would be burning a hole through the material. He quickly leaves the room to begin his shift at the florist beneath his flat.  
He’s in the middle of making bouquets out the back with the order of tulips that had just arrived when he hears the bell on the door, signalling a new customer. Due to the quietness of the afternoons, Harry is working the shift alone so he quickly makes his way back to the front of the shop and stops short when he sees his customer.  
And no, this can’t be real. Things like this don’t happen, it can’t just be a coincidence. But it is because he didn’t mention working here. At least he thinks he didn’t. And yet, there is Louis, examining the lilies in the display window. And Harry, the clumsy person that he is, chooses that exact time to trip over a bucket full of roses which alerts Louis of his presence.  
He turns around and Harry sees Louis’ eyes widen as he realises who it is. “No way, Harry? I had no idea you worked here.” He grins widely and all Harry can do is smile back lamely from where he's fallen on the floor surrounded by roses.  
“Surprise.” he mumbles staring helplessly at the mess he’s made. A hand appears in front of him and he gratefully takes it as Louis pulls him up. Harry rushes to pick up the roses, busying himself from his own embarrassment and Louis is quick to give him a hand.  
“Thanks, you didn’t need to help.” He shoots Louis a grateful smile. “So, can I help you with something?”  
“Well it’s me mums birthday today and I’m supposed to be heading over for dinner and I thought I might as well get her some flowers too.” So Louis obviously cares about his family and it’s not fair on Harry and he can’t help but feel like he's falling down a deep hole that he may never be able to get out of. And then he kind of feels terrible because Louis seems like a nice young man who cares about is mother and Harry’s got a porn magazine featuring Louis at home.  
And he really needs to stop thinking about that because the last thing he needs is a boner. Harry's all about good customer service and a boner isn’t that.  
“Um, so got anything in mind? Like, does she have a favourite?” Harry gulps, trying to shut away his thoughts.  
“Well I know she does like lilies and I see you’ve got quite a nice collection over there.”  
“Yea, they're really lovely, fresh this morning. On sale too.” He guides them over to the display. “Any particular colour?”  
“I think I’ll just get white. Should look alright in the house.”  
“Good choice. Simple but effective.” Harry busies himself picking out the best on offer and tying them up in bunch. He can feel Louis' presence beside him the whole time and it’s unnerving just how much it’s affecting Harry. The subtle smell of tea from earlier, cigarettes and the faintest hint of cologne are overwhelming his senses and he has to hold his breath on his way to the register. He can’t help but admire the way Louis' eyelashes fall over his cheekbones as he fishes around in his wallet for money. He just can’t believe his luck really, that he knows someone as wonderful as Louis. And god, can he sound any more disgusting?  
“Well, see you ‘round Harry.” Louis farewells, flowers in hand.  
“Styles.” He blurts before Louis can turn away.  
“Huh?” Louis questions, startled at the outburst.  
“Sorry um, my name. Styles, Harry Styles.” He then holds his hand out as if meeting him properly for the first time.  
“Ah, well then Harry Styles, I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” He takes Harry's hand in a firm grasp and shakes and Harry relishes in the soft touch of Louis beautifully delicate hands. “See you later Styles.” And Harry can only stand there beaming stupidly as he watches Louis leave. 

His shift finishes all too soon and he takes his time cooking dinner. He can feel the anticipation that is sitting in the back of his mind and he feels dirty, just at the thought of it, the heat coursing through his veins and he's pretty sure he's been half hard since he bought the dreaded thing. Once he's eaten and watched TV and put off this moment for as long as he physically could he returns to his bedroom and unpacks his bag. He throws the magazine on the bed and blushes at the sight of the cover. He feels like a fucking virgin just looking at it, and, he's not, and it's kind of really, really stupid seeing as he's never really been shy about sex. ‘Fuck it’ he tells himself, sits up in bed and flips open the cover of the magazine.  
At some stage while turning through the pages filled with almost naked men, Harry's hand manages to snake its way into his boxers and wrap it's self around his hardening cock before he's barely even five pages in. He strokes himself as the pages keep turning, the photographs teasing, showing him almost everything but not what it is that he really wants to see. And then there is a particularly captivating page where there are two men, naked, but not showing the important bits in quite an intimate pose and that just sends Harry over the edge and he comes in his hand, breathing heavily.  
He's kind of ashamed at how quickly it all happened but you can't really blame him and if you knew how long it has been since Harry has had a decent fuck, you’d completely understand. He keeps his hand on his softening cock, slowly stroking, as he continues through the magazine mind and once he has reached the middle pages he suddenly feels more turned on than ever, his cock already more than half hard. Across the two pages is a photo of Louis, completely naked, showing off everything he has to offer, having no shame at the thought of him showing off everything for anyone to see. He's certainly got nothing to be ashamed of and the image makes Harry's hand movement become more vigorous than ever. And as his eyes focus on Louis wonderfully large cock, he decides he's going to approach this differently.  
He sets the magazine down on the pillows in front of him before reaching into his bedside drawers for the bottle he leaves in there just in case. He sets it next to the magazine and slides his underwear completely off his body. Whilst balancing on his knees, Harry takes the lube and pours a generous amount on his long, slender fingers. He then leans back down so that his weight is balanced between his hand and knees. He tentatively reaches his arm back, tracing his index finger along the cleft of his arse before finding his tight, neglected hole. He teases himself, circles his lube-slick fingertip around the rim, and then slowly pushes his finger in, past the tight ring of muscle. His breath hitches as he adjusts to the feeling. He begins to move his finger, pulling it almost all the way out before sliding it back in, attempting to find that spot he knows is there, but just can't reach. He is soon adding another finger and it's definitely more of a stretch and it's at an awkward angle, stretching his arm down his back, but he pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing solely on trying to reach his prostate and imagining Louis’ delicate fingers doing the work causing him to release a set of moans, unsurprisingly in the form of Louis’ name.  
And then he's filling himself with three fingers, too weak to hold himself up anymore, head buried amongst the pillows and biting into his forearm as he pumps, scissors his fingers inside of himself. Incomprehensible mutters and sounds escape his lips among moans and whines as he continues to rub the pads of his fingers against his prostate. He can feel the heat stirring in his stomach, sending sensations through his body, along his insanely, almost painfully, hard cock and then he is coming in long, hard spurts, along his shaking thighs and almost sighs in relief as he unclamps his teeth from his forearm and removes his fingers from his thoroughly finger-fucked hole.  
He breathes heavily for a few minutes before rolling over and wiping himself clean with some tissues and buries himself under his covers, blushing furiously as he plays what just happened through his head. Worried he’ll get hard again he pushes those thoughts to the back of his head and focuses on the blue of Louis’ eyes and the soft lull of his voice before falling asleep.

//

Harry is on time today as he doesn’t have classes until four so it isn’t much of a rush. He enters the classroom and almost has a heart attack because there, in the same position as yesterday, is Louis. Seeing him there in so little brings back the images from last night and Harry's cock twitches in his jeans, threatening to turn into a full blown boner. He hurries to take his seat and he catches Louis eye, who gives Harry a wink before he averts his eyes. Harry pulls out his sketchbook and pencils and allows himself to become immersed in the many contours of Louis’ body.  
It all ends too quickly and he soon finds himself packing up. As he's about to exit the room, Harry feels a hand on his arm. He turns to find Louis, still covered only by the red, satin sheet. Heat travels through his body, unfortunately including his still slightly excited cock, as Harry looks at him, knowing exactly what's hidden under that sheet.  
“You trying to run off on me before getting another coffee with me again?” Louis has a little pout on his face, which is just adorable, and Harry can't help but smile a little.  
“Well, I wasn’t aware that you’d want to. Also, I didn’t know you were coming back today.”  
“Well I had to let you finish your little drawings, and of course I wouldn’t mind having another coffee with you again. Just let me get dressed first.” Harry turns his back to him as Louis begins to dressed, blushing as Harry already knows what he's missing out on seeing. He takes a few deep breaths as he wills his mild excitement to simmer down.  
They walk to the café in silence, a comfortable one. Harry feels like this should be a date, well he won't deny that he wants it to be a date, and he doesn’t know if he was just imagining it or not but Louis did seem eager to go with him. And then there's also the fact that Harry fingered himself to naked pictures of him last night.  
They arrive at the café, which has transformed into the restaurant it is at this time of the night, and again, Louis holds the door open for him. It is far less busy than it was yesterday so they choose a small table by the window. Lacey takes their orders again and produces a compilation of teasing and innuendo at the fact they are back. She soon comes back with their drinks and informs them that their meals won't be long. As they sit quietly, sipping their drinks, Harry ponders on whether or not he should bring up the whole porn magazine thing, but he decides that it’d be best to just leave it for now. It's not really an appropriate topic for a dinner date, not that it's a date. He thinks.  
Their meals eventually arrive and it all becomes a bit cheesy when they try each other’s food, eating off of each other’s forks, and it becomes really date-like, with all the flirting that soon begins, which is mostly Louis, and so Harry decide to question it aloud.  
“Is this a date?” He asks as soon as he's swallowed yet another forkful of Louis dish.  
“If you want it to be, which, I hope you do.” Louis holds out another forkful as he grins at me and Harry can see the hope glinting in his eyes. He takes a bite, his eyes never leaving Louis’ as he anticipates his answer.  
“I’d really like it to be.” A shy smile etches itself onto Harry's face and he has to stop himself from grinning like an idiot at the thought of being on a date with this beautiful man. Louis hooks his ankles around Harry's as they finish up their meals in a comfortable silence, grinning at each other every now and then.  
And then, much to Harry’s disappointment, they get to that part of the night when people might usually part ways. They exit the building, huddle under what little shelter there is, covering them from the falling raindrops and Harry pulls his coat tighter around his body.  
“Well, I guess we’re going to have to make a run for it.” Louis sighs as he looks sceptically out at the rain which doesn’t seem to be easing off any time soon. “I'll drive you home if you want.”  
“No that’s fine. It's about a half hour drive. I'll just catch the train.” Harry shakes his head in refusal.  
“Well I was actually going to ask you back to my house I have two flatmates and knowing them they're probably getting high right now so you really don’t want to deal with them.” Surprisingly, Louis honestly looks disappointed at the thought of Harry not going back to his house.  
Before his brain can have any second thoughts, out of Harry’s mouth comes; ”You could come to my house,” and not wanting to sound too eager, he adds, “If you want to. You don’t have to.”  
“I'd love to.”

 

//

The half hour drive is full of either awkward silence or tension (probably the sexual kind), maybe even both, and the anticipation of what's to come when they get to Harry's place (definitely sexual tension). Like, it is logical to assume that they’ll be having sex right? Harry's sure that they are both thinking it, and given the heavy air of the car, it is very probable. And he won't deny that he wants it, after everything that has happened since he's met Louis, there's not much Harry can do to get the idea out of his mind. It's seems kind of stupid really, they've known each other for less than forty-eight hours for God’s sake, and Harry already wants, very nearly needs Louis to fuck him, like, really badly.  
“This is it.” He says as Louis pulls up in front of the building.  
“You live in a flower shop.” Louis deadpans, the corners of his lips hinting at a grin.  
“No you idiot, I do work there but I live in the flat above it.” Harry whacks Louis on the arm as he prepares to get out of the car and face the rain that is still falling heavily.  
They sprint to the covered doorway of Harry’s apartment and Harry hastily unlocks the door in order to escape the cold. They run up the stairs and Harry unlocks yet another door and as soon as he’s got the lights on and Louis gets a look at the small loft, he teases, “Now this is exactly what I imagined.”  
Harry ignores Louis’ little remark, slips out of his shoes and hangs his coat on the hook as Louis does the same.  
He is taken by surprise as his body is pressed up against the wall and before Harry can process the situation, warm lips are consuming his. It doesn’t take him long to take action and moves his lips with Louis’. Harry slides his fingers into Louis’ soft hair and Louis’ place themselves over Harry's bum, squeezing, making him squeak in surprise. Louis takes the opportunity to slide his tongue past Harry's lips and after that it's all tongue and teeth and lips. Harry would like to say he's had his fair share of kissing, he might even go as far as saying he's quite the pro, but now that he is attached to Louis lips, his expectations have automatically been raised, because Jesus, this guy can kiss. The right amount of tongue, not sloppy and salivary, perfect really. They separate eventually, both of them panting but Louis’ lips move to Harry's neck, licking and sucking and biting, leaving God knows how many marks on his skin. He moves to Harry's ear and nips at his ear lobe. “Bedroom?” Louis’ voice has become deeper, rougher, and he nods enthusiastically as they stumble through the dark house.  
They stumble across the studio to Harry's bedroom, which is really just a bed surrounded by room dividing screens, and Louis places him on the bed before switching on the lamp beside the bed. Harry hears a snort of laughter come from Louis and he turns to find him holding up the magazine. Harry instantly feels heat rapidly creeping up his neck. “I didn’t-it's not-“ Harry fumbles with his words, completely embarrassed. Louis drops the magazine back on the table before pushing him down on the bed and crawling on top of Harry. He feels Louis’ lips brush his ear and it sends tingles through his body.  
“I bet you touched yourself, looking at those photos of me. I bet you got yourself off by looking at those photos.” His breath puffs against Harry's ear as Louis whispers the words and he has to bite his lips to contain the moan that wants to escape his mouth. Louis bites the lobe of his ear, making Harry whimper. He strokes his finger across Harry's face before reaching his lips, which Louis traces with the soft pad of his finger. “Wanna know something? I got off just thinking about these pretty, pink lips wrapped around my cock.”  
This time Harry can't help it and a loud moan escapes his lips, not only at the thought of Louis stroking himself, thinking about him, but of taking Louis in his mouth. Louis presses his hips against Harry's, the bulges in both their pants becoming more prominent as Louis moves his hips in a circular motion. As he continues this movement Harry reaches around his neck and pulls Louis down to meet his lips. He forces open Harry's mouth and their tongues meet, imitating the movements of Louis hips.  
Sometime during their heavy make out, Louis rips off Harry's shirt before pulling his own off. His hands run over the skin of Harry's chest, closely followed by his lips, licking and sucking. Louis swirls his tongue around Harry's nipple and tugs at it gently before doing the same to his other one. He then continues down Harry's torso, sucking the skin of his hip, causing a purple bruise to bloom on the pale skin. As Louis does all this, Harry loses track of his reactions, having no idea what noises are coming out of his mouth.  
Louis licks a stripe along the skin above the top of Harry's jeans, then pops the button, unzips the fly and pulls them down Harry's incredibly long legs. He throws them across the room and Louis palm is dragging along the skin of Harry's thighs. As Louis’ eyes take in his almost naked body, Harry decides that Louis has way too many clothes on. He uses his advantage of size over Louis and flips them over so that Harry is now kneeling above Louis. He grabs the hem of Louis shirt and he sits up to allow Harry to take it off. Once he's done so, Louis leans back against the backboard of the bed and pulls Harry back in for another kiss. Louis’ hands tangle up in his hair, pulling at the strands, making him moan into Louis mouth, letting Louis know that pulling Harry's hair? Definitely a yes.  
Harry's hands fumble for the button of Louis jeans and he manages to get them undone. They soon join the rest of their clothes in a heap on the floor. Louis grabs Harry's hips and pulls him onto his lap. Harry gasps into Louis mouth as their clothed erections grind up against each other. Harry begins to feel more confident and kisses along Louis neck as their hips continue to move. He grins to himself in pride as he hears the sounds that emerge from Louis mouth as Harry bites down on the soft flesh that connects his neck to his collarbone. He licks and sucks on the sore spot and Louis continues to moan under Harry. His hands tighten their grip on the soft skin of Harry's hips and one slides up to grab his hair, pulling at it tightly again. Louis breath hitches and Harry's lips kiss up to Louis ear where he tugs on the lobe.  
“How ‘bout that blowjob now?” Harry whisper against Louis ear, his warm breath fanning over the skin.  
“God yes…” Louis breathes out and Harry instantly pulls himself from Louis’ hold to allow himself to move down the level of Louis tented underwear. He feels a sudden surge of confidence; after all, the praise he’s always gotten after blowjobs has always made him quite proud of himself. He brush his fingers across Louis clothed cock, earning a whine from Louis. Harry then rubs his fingers over it, giving Louis more of that needed friction, squeezing and rubbing in just the right way.  
“Just do it already.” Louis is practically begging so Harry hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulling them down his tan, muscly thighs. Harry makes a note to spend some time on those delicious thighs before pulling the piece of clothing completely off and flinging them onto the bedroom floor. He runs his hands back up Louis’ smooth legs then attaches his lips to Louis’ wonderfully muscular thighs. Harry reaches inner thigh, just below where Harry knows he really wants his mouth, and begins to kiss and suck, leaving a love bite on Louis skin. Harry turns to the other leg and does the same, though afterwards his lips travel up to Louis’ hipbone. Harry can hear him whimpering as he passes Louis’ now probably throbbing cock.  
Harry begins to feel sorry for him so he detaches his mouth from Louis body and comes to hover above his cock and, fuck, it's amazing. It’s one thing to see it in a magazine but to see it in real life. So big, hard, leaking at the tip already. Harry lets out a deep breath without realising the effect it would have on Louis who shivers underneath Harry. He runs the tips of his fingers along the underside of Louis length a few times, marvelling at the fact that he's about to get his mouth on Louis, before wrapping his fingers around Louis and rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading Louis pre-come around the almost throbbing head. Harry begins to pump his hand before leaning down to finally allow contact with his mouth. He runs his tongue around the tip, gathering a few droplets of come that have continued to appear. He can hear Louis moaning as Harry continues to lick along his cock, feeling it pulse under Harry's touch. Harry then envelopes Louis in his mouth, taking him in as far as Harry's mouth will allow. When he feels the tip reach the back of his throat, Harry pulls him out of his mouth almost all of the way before sliding back in, flattening his tongue, and licking along the smooth skin with his head movement. Harry keeps his hand around the base and of what his mouth can't fit as he bobs his head up and down. Harry adds the right amount of pressure every so often and Louis soon begins to buck his hips up. It takes Harry by surprise at first, Louis’ thick cock hitting the back of his throat suddenly, but as Louis continues to thrust up Harry times his movement with Louis’. Harry moans around his mouthful which sends vibrations shooting along Louis’ member and his movements become more desperate, as do Harry's in his desire to make Louis come from his mouth. Louis’ hand weaves itself into Harry's hair, gripping tightly with each of his thrusts, as Harry tries to keep in time with him.  
Going by the reactions Louis’ giving him, Harry can say that it's going surprisingly well seeing as he hasn’t given anyone a blowjob for a very, very long time. Well, anything remotely sexual besides getting himself off, which, that doesn’t really count does it? But it feels right, is the thing. In fact Harry feels so comfortable giving an almost complete stranger a blowjob it is a bit odd. Maybe it’s just Louis; he's become quite infatuated, Harry almost feels as if he's known Louis for a lot more than just forty-eight hours. There is just something about Louis that’s pulled Harry in, and quickly at that.  
Louis is getting closer, given by his sloppy, uneven hip movement, and then, all of a sudden he is pulling Harry off of him by his hair. Harry is then guided up Louis’ body before a pair of lips is crashing against his. Harry gasps in surprise as it all happens quickly and they are grinding against one another and Harry can feel himself become painfully hard and he can't imagine how Louis is feeling after a blowjob without even coming. They pull away eventually, both panting, and so very, very hard.  
“Do you have stuff?” Louis pants against Harry neck, sending tingles down Harry's spine.  
“Top drawer.” Harry answers, equally as breathlessly as Louis had asked, nodding his head in the direction of his bedside table. Louis reaches an arm out, and pulls out the condoms and lube. He places them on the bed beside them before pushing Harry over so that he is now beneath him. Louis looks down at him with this hungry expression, it's so intense that Harry wants to curl up and hide, yet, at the same time he is delighted that he has this effect on Louis, that he has the ability to make Louis want him, just as much as Harry wants Louis.  
He pushes Harry's knees up and places a pillow below his hips and Harry suddenly feels more exposed than ever, completely open for Louis to see, and the thought has him clenching around nothing as Harry watches him pour lube over his fingers. Harry breathes in sharply as Louis’ finger traces the rim of his hole and he clenches again, begging for Louis. He complies and slowly slides in a finger, making the only slow movement that Harry's hole would allow him. There is a slight stretch but it is easily dismissed compared to feeling of Louis finger.  
“Fuck, you're so tight.” Louis voice is low, rough, and Harry thinks he might come with just Louis’ voice and fingers alone. He then adds another finger and Harry can definitely feel the burn. But it's so good, and as his fingertips rub against Harry's prostate, he begins to push his hips back against Louis’ hand, needing more friction. Soon enough Harry's got three fingers inside of him, stretching him open for Louis’ awaiting cock. And it's after that thought that Harry feels he's ready, he just wants Louis’ cock in him already.  
“Please, Lou, I'm ready.” Harry's definitely begging and he would feel humiliated if it were any other situation. Louis removes his fingers from harry and a low whine escapes his throat at the loss of contact. Louis leans up and kisses him, almost in sympathy as he rips open a condom and Harry watches on, entranced, as Louis rolls it down his cock, almost nervous at the thought of Louis being inside of him, he's not exactly small after all.  
And then he's lining himself up with Harry's hole and is slowly sliding in, tight heat enveloping his cock. Harry whimpers at the sensation, the burning, the stretching, all becoming familiar to him again as Louis pushes himself further inside of Harry. Harry's arms wrap around Louis’ shoulders’ shoulders and his blunt fingernails are digging into Louis back as Louis is finally filling him completely. To Harry's relief, Louis pauses for a moment, allowing Harry to catch his breath and adjust to the intrusion. He can't feel comfortable soon enough and eventually he whimpers Louis’ name, signalling for Louis that he's ready, more than ready, for him to begin moving. He feels Louis slowly sliding out of him and Harry's about to protest in confusion when he suddenly snaps his forward and thrusts back into Harry, who moans loudly at the action. Louis continues the motion and Harry's feels as though with every push of his hips Louis is pushing deeper into Harry, who swears he has never felt more blissful in his life.  
He's not sure what obscene noises are coming out of his mouth, has no control over it, or anything, he feels like. It's just an incomprehensible jumble of more more more and harder harder harder. And Louis is pounding him right on that bundle of nerves and Harry can't even say anything, it just becomes a mumble of whimpers and moans and he arches his back, pushing into Louis, trying to feel as much of him as he can. He claws at Louis back and stares into Louis amazingly blue eyes, who is watching Harry intensely. And that makes Harry feel as though he might come right then and there, untouched, as Louis continues nailing him in that precise spot and Harry can barely think. Louis lips have now attached themselves to Harry's neck, sucking purple-red bruises into the pale skin as Harry comes undone beneath him.  
“Fuck, feel so good Harry, so tight, so perfect, just for me, all mine.” He's almost forgotten how Louis’ voice sounds, hasn’t said a world the whole time, has just been moaning and kissing. And it's at that moment, when Louis calls Harry his, that Harry can't even hold back, he just lets himself go, coming for what seems like forever, coming in hot ribbons all over his and Louis’ stomachs. He is barley aware of anything when he hears moan his name and he knows that Louis is coming inside of him.  
He still feels light once Louis has pulled out of him and soon collapses onto Harry's chest, totally ignoring the layers of sweat and come covering each of them. Neither of them says anything, though he hears Louis sigh in contentment and Harry can't remember much after that, just the feeling of Louis fingertips tracing the swallows on his chest as he drifts off into peaceful slumber.

//

Harry's eyelids flutter open, blinking against soft sunlight which is flowing through his white curtains. He closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips as he remembers the night before. Sometime during the night, they had changed positions and Harry has ended up lying on top of Louis’ chest, which is rising and falling with each breath Louis takes. He looks up at Louis, whose face looks so much younger and innocent in his sleep filled state and Harry thinks this a perfect opportunity to admire Louis in the only way he knows.  
He slowly detaches himself from Louis, trying not to wake him because, well, that would be disastrous for Harry's plans. He pads across the wooden floor of his bedroom to his desk and takes a pencil and his sketchbook before walking back to the window seat, opposite to the bed where Louis is still peacefully sleeping. He allows himself to be immersed in what he's doing, completely oblivious to everything but Louis’ beautiful, motionless body and the movement of his pencil across the paper.  
He's completely unaware of the world around him until a raspy voice is pulling him out of his trance.  
“What are you doing?” Harry lifts his head from the paper and sees Louis squinting in the bright light, watching Harry curiously.  
“Um, just drawing.” He's not sure whether to be embarrassed or not. He's not sure why he feels shy now, after everything they'd done the previous night, but he thinks it has something to do with the fact that he's been caught in the middle of capturing Louis in his most vulnerable state.  
“Can I see?” Louis reaches out, and it's like he's reeling Harry in, who stands up, still completely naked, and makes his way to the bed and allows Louis to see his sketch. “It's beautiful Harry.”  
“Well I have a beautiful muse so…” Harry replies with reddening cheeks and Louis takes the sketch pad from Harry and places to somewhere on the bed before pulling him down for a soft, barley there, kiss. Harry knows he should be worried, or maybe disgusted, about their morning breath but he just can't seem to worry about it at this moment. It feels so pure and magnificent that he leans back in for more and Louis certainly doesn’t oppose Harry's actions so they continue kissing, moving their lips against each other ever so slowly. It's so utterly different from last night; it's full of innocence and tenderness in contrast to the passion and desire that was raging through them.  
And despite having known each other for a total of two days, Harry knows that this, right here, right now, is how he'd like to spend the rest of his mornings. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
